


Christmas Lights

by ahhhhchoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Thomas are living together, Fluff, Like come on thomas it’s the middle of spring thise christmas lights have got to go, M/M, a bit of swearing but no angst, cheesy ending, thomas is spoiled but alexander likes to get shit done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhchoo/pseuds/ahhhhchoo
Summary: “Why do you still have your Christmas lights up?” Alexander had asked. “It’s like, the middle of spring.”Thomas had merely shrugged, not even bothering to look up from his book. “Because you made me get rid of my servants.”“Well I don’t regret it. You were treating them terribly, and I’m sure that they’re doing much better at their new jobs.”“Then the Christmas lights stay.”No, they most definitely were NOT staying, so Alexander decides to take things into his own hands.





	Christmas Lights

_ “Why do you still have your Christmas lights up?” Alexander had asked. “It’s like, the middle of spring.” _

_ Thomas had merely shrugged, not even bothering to look up from his book. “Because you made me get rid of my servants.” _

_ “Well I don’t regret it. You were treating them terribly, and I’m sure that they’re doing much better at their new jobs.” _

_ “Then the Christmas lights stay.” _

No, those god awful Christmas lights were most definitely  _ not _ staying, not if Alexander could help it. His boyfriend could be a lazy ass bum all he wanted, but if Alexander was going to live with him then shit was getting done.

He crossed his arms, surveying the huge front lawn. There were Christmas lights everywhere, wrapped around every tree and lining every visible edge of the mansion. Taking it all down would take a while, but Alexander was more than willing to sacrifice the time needed.

After searching through the dusty shed, he managed to find a ladder and several empty boxes, all of which he hauled outside. He started with the mansion, propping the ladder up against the wall and climbing to the roof, where he started the tedious task of pulling each and every plastic clip off of the strings of lights. He dropped the clips into the boxes below as he went, hoping that they would actually make it in. Once he got a full string of lights free, he would carefully wrap it up and climb down the ladder to place it in the box. Then he would move the ladder to the next string of lights and repeat the process. 

It was a few hours until he finally finished the front of the mansion, including all of the lights lining its many windows and doors. Not one to stop for a break when in motion, Alexander didn’t even hesitate to move the ladder to the nearest tree and continue.

Thankfully, the lights on the bushes and trees didn’t have any plastic clips to take off since they were held up by the way they were wrapped around the plants. However, this meant that Alexander had to unwind the lights round and round until he got dizzy. This part took him even longer, especially since he had to keep moving the latter every time he got to a new branch.

Despite all of this, eventually Alexander was done, each string of lights neatly wrapped and piled up in the boxes. At one point, he had even ran out of room and had to go back into the shed and find even more boxes. Damn, there were a lot of Christmas lights. The sun having set a long time ago, he was ready for bed, but there was one more thing for him to do - he had to haul all twenty-some boxes down into the basement. He groaned, shaking out his numb hands before setting to work.

It was around the fifth or so box when a certain Mercedes-Benz came cruising down the long driveway. It slowed to a stop next to Alexander, who leaned into the window to come face to face with a confused Thomas Jefferson.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Well hello to you, too,” Alexander greeted, smiling. Funny how the physical activity and fresh air had put him into an extremely good mood. Usually, he was doing mentally taxing work in front of his computer, cramped up in either his office or at home. This had proved to be a nice change, even though his muscles were definitely going to be sore the next day.

Alexander leaned in to give Thomas a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and smiling again. “How was work today? Did anyone miss me?” he asked.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, no doubt perplexed at Alexander’s easygoing mood. Holding back a smile of his own, he chose instead to narrow his eyes in accusation. “Why are there boxes all over my lawn.”

“ _ Our _ lawn,” Alexander corrected.

“Fine,” Thomas conceded. “Why are there fucking boxes all over  _ our _ lawn, darlin’ _. _ ”

“If you simply  _ must  _ know,” Alexander said, accentuating it with a playful eye roll, “I took down the Christmas lights!”

“Wait, what?” Surprised, Thomas leaned over and looked out the window to see every single string of lights gone, presumably packed into the shabby cardboard boxes that littered the ground. “How the fuck?”

“Hard work and determination,” Alexander answered proudly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to lug the rest of the boxes down into the basement.”

“Wait, no,” Thomas protested, grabbing Alexander’s wrist before he could go. “It’s too dark out, you’re gonna trip and hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“At least wait until tomorrow when it’s light out,” Thomas pleaded.

“I can’t, I have work tomorrow,” Alexander pointed out. He turned away from Thomas and walked back over to the boxes, picking up the next one. Behind him, he heard the car drive away, presumably into the garage. Alexander started to trek to the back of the house, where the cellar door was. There were two sets of cellar doors - one led to the wine cellar, and the other to the basement. However, before he could make it all the way to the back, the box he was holding was lifted out of his hands.

“If you’re gonna do this anyway, I can at least help you,” Thomas announced. He shifted with the box in his arms, a bit out of his element. Although he was definitely strong enough for the physical labor, he wasn’t used to going out of his way to do it himself - usually he’d hire someone else to take care of this kind of stuff for him. However, he was willing to make an exception for Alexander - Alexander was Thomas’ exception for a lot of things. 

Said man grinned, a tender feeling growing within him. It was only a simple gesture, but it was the little things that had caused Alexander to grow fond of the man.

“Okay, put it in the basement with the boxes I’ve already put down there. You’ll see them in a pile in the corner. I’m going to go grab another one and then I’ll be right behind you,” Alexander explained.

They picked up boxes, carried them around the house and dragged them down the stairs into the basement systematically, not even talking to each other. That is, until Thomas decided to play a small prank on Alexander. He waited behind a tree as his beloved walked back from the basement, trusting both its branches and the darkness of the night to hide him. When Alexander drew close to the box that Thomas had smartly placed in front of the tree, Thomas jumped out, yelling, “BOO!” at the top of his lungs.

As expected, Alexander shrieked and jumped two feet in the air like a cat. He stumbled back in surprise, falling on his ass. Thomas would have caught him had he not been preoccupied with doubling over in a fit loud, barked-out laughter.

“Oh, fuck off,” Alexander joked, barely restraining chortles of his own. But then he was laughing, too, whether it was because of the hilarity of it or because Thomas’ laughter was highly contagious. Either way, they both laughed to the point of tears, joyous tears that matched their gleeful grins. Thomas eventually calmed down enough to offer Alexander his hand, which Alexander accepted and stood up. Their work still unfinished, they continued moving boxes, remnants of laughter floating around them every so often.

With both of them working together, it didn’t take nearly as long as Alexander had originally planned. They were finished in no time at all, which Alexander was grateful for. Contrary to his usual nocturnal habits, he was tired out and ready for bed - physical labor was exhausting. There was no doubt in his mind that Thomas was tired, too, since he had been at work all day.

With that in mind, the couple locked up the cellar doors and walked inside hand in hand. Soon they’d curl up in bed together, exchanging whispered “I love you”’s before falling asleep in each other’s arms, both happy and content. It had been a long day, but a good one - no matter what the day brought, it was always worth it when they were reunited by the day’s end.


End file.
